Nightmare the Lycalo
Nightmare is the alter ego and night form of Twilight The once harmless and innocent Lycalo becomes a mindless and feral monster. He is a combination of Vampire Bat and Werewolf Appearance He gains 55 pounds from his huge increase in muscle mass and grows a foot and 3 inches in height. This doesn't include his ears which now give him an additional 9 inches in height, resulting in Nightmare being a foot and a half taller than Twilight. His gloves turn red and the cuffs become jagged and ripped. His shoes turn red also and the straps and soles take on a dark gray color. The straps become metallic with 3 spikes adorning each of the tops in place of the buckles. His pants become dark purple. His fur becomes long, shaggy and black excluding his gray skinned arms. His ears obtain a gray inner area and become triangularly curved and face outwards. The fur on his stomach, muzzle and the tip of his tail become a dark gray color. His now jet black wings with a gray inner area grow far larger and lose their curved edges, sporting a wingspan of 5 and a half feet. They also become demonic in appearance; obtaining an almost reptilian-like look with four evenly separated spikes protruding from the bottom. Claws form from each of his fingertips and all of his teeth become long and pointed with his upper canine teeth being more prominent. His pupils and irises vanish and his eyes become a soulless glowing red. Abilities Twilight loses all intelligence and speaks with grunts, growls and other primitive noises including his trademark howl. He enters a feral state of mind and possesses a primal and unstoppable rage. Nightmare is exceptionally powerful given his hybridization. His physical strength is increased tenfold and is able to dent thin metal with ease. Thicker materials take time to dent. With his teeth, he can take a nasty bite, able to effortlessly penetrate flesh and possibly damage bone. His lower jaw also gains the ability to unhinge for a more lethal and ranged bite. His highly durable claws are only moderately sharp, but it's his strength that makes them deadly. He can easily tear through timber but thicker materials such as steel and metal take more effort to cut through. His speed on foot and in flight are increased slightly, meaning on foot he can reach 165 mph, and while flying, he can reach speeds up to 240 mph for seemingly limitless amounts of time. His wings can even be used to squeeze his prey to death. His skin becomes rock hard, granting him increased durability. Although a small amount of heavy attacks or several small ones can bring this monster down, the healing factor he has allows him to recover from injury rather quickly. He must feed on blood to survive. As such, the more recent he feeds prior to an injury, the faster he heals. Wounds can heal almost instantly if he feeds while injured. He can survive mutilations so long as he doesn't bleed out or have his brain or heart removed. His senses are heightened dramatically as well, able to see, hear and smell far better than Twilight. His Night Vision is replaced with Infrared Vision and his Echolocation is added with an ear-splitting Sonic Scream. He becomes a mindless beast who only has one objective and that is to feed his hunger.Even the effects of garlic, silver, wooden stakes and items of Holiness do not apply to him. Weaknesses This unstoppable monster does have a couple drawbacks. If he is deprived of blood and goes long enough without feeding his hunger, his body will begin to rapidly shut down and eventually enter a comatose state. Cold blood will severely poison him instantly. Being a mindless beast, he isn't much of a strategic fighter, preferring to quickly charge at a foe and overpower them with quick and deadly combos using his fangs and claws. This can put him at a disadvantage against experienced fighters. If enough evil is committed by this monster, Twilight will gain willpower strong enough to possibly control this beast for a short amount of time. The hybrid's voice could even be heard in an echoing manner and he can inform any nearby characters to attack with no mercy. Exposure to the sun does not kill him but rather transform him to normal by shrouding him in a blinding white aura. Theme Song Trivia * Twilight emerges the following morning and remembers everything that he has done. * Nightmare has yet to be unleashed for 2 years. * Unlike Vampires or Werewolves, his victims don't convert and are simply wounded or worst. Category:Characters